


Minecraft as a bonding game

by sqacey



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, minecraft as a way of coping, soft friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqacey/pseuds/sqacey
Summary: Minecraft is Evan's way of coping. It's calming, and Jared is his favorite person to play it with.





	Minecraft as a bonding game

Minecraft is a coping mechanism. It’s how Evan copes with everything around him in a way that’s, well, not self destructive. He bought himself an account years ago, and Jared got his a month late. It was their thing. They would log onto a server at night, call each other through Discord or go to each others house, and work on their home.

Evan was the builder and farmer of their duo. Whenever the joined a server together, Evan would set up their home, maybe set up a few farms and defenses, while Jared focused on resources. It was nice. Sure, sometimes someone would wreck their base if a server had no protections, but that was alright. 

 

“Hey, Ev, I got a gift for you.” Jared had gone out exploring the world, it was just a LAN world this time, no worries about anyone destroying their base. Evan could see what Jared had. Jared was leaning against Evan on his bed, his laptop balanced on his knees. But, Jared had told Evan not to look, so Evan wouldn’t.

 

“Yea?” Evan turned his character towards Jared’s as he leaned back against the wall. Jared shifted slightly as well, getting into a more comfortable position. “What is it?” Evan loved his character skin, it was a forest nymph, he had made it awhile ago, and he was happy with how it had turned out. Jared’s character skin was just a pixelated version of Jared, complete with rainbow headphones.   

 

Jared let go of his mouse for a moment to brush hair from his eyes before responding, “Remember how you wanted a horse in this world?” Evan smiled at the screen. He didn’t know how Jared managed to find a horse, it seemed like there weren’t any animals around their location.

“Where’d you find one?” Evan looked over at Jared, well, at his laptop screen. Jared let go of his mouse again and shrugged, “I’m just that skilled, Ev.” His laptop nearly fell from his lap as he spoke.

“Ah, shit,” Jared quickly grabbed it and re-balanced it on his legs. Evan laughed softly at his friend’s fumbling with his computer. This happened almost every time they were together playing together. Jared wasn’t the most careful with anything.

 

“Anyways, do we have a place for animals?” Jared had regained control of his laptop. He had the horse on a lead, Evan had no idea where he had gotten it, and he had his character right outside of the building Evan was working on.

Evan nodded quickly. He’d been working on a place to put a farm and any wolves they found, and it was nearly done. “Yea, it’s through here, Jare.” Evan led Jared to the area he had set aside, “Right here.”

* * *

 

They continued on like that for hours. They didn’t have to worry about going to bed, it was a saturday night, they could sleep for as long as they wanted. They were having fun, Jared enjoyed these times. He got to hang out with Evan when he was the most open. Jared loved just being here, even if they weren’t talking to each other. 

Though, if Evan was ready to sleep, Jared wouldn’t mind.

“Hey, Jare,” Evan logged off and closed his laptop, “It’s late, ‘m getting tired,” Evan yawned at that moment to prove his point. Jared checked the time as he shut off his computer. Almost one am. Jared was tired too, but he wasn’t one to admit these kinds of things. Jared set his laptop on the table beside Evan’s bed, reaching over him to do it.

 

“Night, Jared,” Evan laid down, gently pushing Jared aside so he could move around and pull the blanket up. Jared threw his arm over Evan as he laid down next to him, “Night, Ev.” Evan fell asleep quickly after that. Jared watched him for awhile before falling asleep himself. Jared let himself fall asleep too, and they’d sleep until ten in the morning and then continue playing. It was a routine for them, whenever one of them was at the others house. 

 

It wasn’t likely to change soon.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> hah minecraft is also my coping mechanism  
> its relaxing to play creative n screw around n stuff
> 
> anyways  
> give me more soft jared n evan interactions pls n thank  
> let My Boys be soft
> 
> also follow my on tumblr @ nbevanhansen to talk about the boys


End file.
